Carlisle in the Country of Hearts
by 100percenthuman
Summary: Carlisle wakes up in the middle of somewhere without any memories why he's even here. It's a strange world, filled with animal-eared people and one familiar face. Before he can get out of here, he must first answer the question, "What brought him here?".
1. Preface

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Everything was unusually peaceful in the magical forest of Wonderland. Even those pesky annoying birds were silent today. Unlike her usually lively self, Nature had given up its working songs of woodpeckers pecking and bees buzzing , for the soft and soothing sounds of flowing water and whispering breezes; a sweet lullaby to the ears. The winds were blowing gently through like gracefully ballerinas, instead of their playful twist and turns. They lulled the trees to sleep, as they in turn, swayed their branches slowly in synchronization. It was a strange sight indeed but they also have an equally strange visitor too.<p>

Lying underneath the tree, sleeping calmly was a man with hair of sunlight. The man's back was leaning against the trunk of the tree as his head was propped gently on his right shoulder; legs were stretched in front of him and arms on his lap. Golden strands of hair were cascading lightly on his face. Eyes were closed shut, hiding the color of butterscotch underneath. He looked relaxed and comfortable, like taking rest after a long tiring day. It would have been a sin to wake him up from his slumber.

Unfortunately, the game had strict rules. It would do no one any good to have an unconscious person to play. Fate had many plans for the new stranger, new and more exciting things. He'll be introduced to the other players in a short while, whether he'll like it or not. But until then, let him sleep a little while longer because when the game starts, there's no turning back.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive Criticism is Always Appreciate.<strong>


	2. Waking Up In Dreams

**Read and Review. I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"<em>My name is Carlisle Cullen"<em>

"_My family consists of Esme Platt, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon, Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale and Edward Masen."_

"_I don't know how I got here."_

He repeated these over and over again in his head, in hopes that some memories would come surging back. No such luck.

Carlisle had just recently woken up a few ago, propped up against the trunk of a giant tree in the middle of nowhere. He tried to think back to what had happened, how he got here. The only thing that came to mind was the memory of him, running through the snow-filled forest of Alaska and then_…blank_. That was all there was; he had no clue how he got here. It frustrated him a lot. The place he was in didn't even look like the forest he ran through. It was the exact opposite. There were no snow or ice; he specifically remembered it was winter at that time too. But in here, it was hot and humid. The trees here were the one that were usually found in rainforest, massive ones with layers of branches and leaves. Even though you cannot see the sun directly, you know that it's there because of the spots of sunlight that land on the loamy soil below. This wasn't right; he needed to get out of here.

He continued observing his surroundings, analyzing each and every direction for an exit.

"_Only miles of trees and vegetation. If I start walking now, I might have a chance of getting closer to civilization but I might end up getting deeper instead. But if I stay, God knows what will find me_." He thought.

Carlisle weighs his options carefully, knowing this decision could affect the outcome. After a while, he signs and gets up. It's going to be a long journey ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive Critisism is always appreciated.<strong>

**P.S. To Bananahsplit: I was actually wondering if anybody would guess that too and yes, my story is based on that manga but its course of story is different. So I hope you continue supporting it.**


	3. Things About Reality

**Read and Review. I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Hours passed since Carlisle started walking and he was already getting tired by the minute. He decided that a quick rest would be needed in order for him to continue on. The dress shirt and slacks he wore didn't help at all. Not only did the dense vegetation make walking more difficult <em>(he was wearing loafers for god's sakes!)<em>, the heat and humid caused him to perspire in large amounts. It soaked his undershirt in sweat in a matter of minutes. He would need water and shelter soon. If not, he might pass out.

Fortunately, fate was kind. It wasn't long before he found a small cave beside a river and decided to stay there. After getting himself rehydrated and resting his tired limbs, thoughts suddenly started circling his head as he sat down on the moist cave floor. First was his family. How were they? Did they know where he was or even knew he was gone? Would he ever see them again? The sad thought lingered in his mind a while before he shook himself out of his stupor.

"_I will get back to them. I don't care how long. I will."_ He said determinedly. His mind wandered into another important thought.

His humanity. After he woke up, Carlisle found out that he was no longer a vampire. He was human. In another world, this would have been good news but here; it only puts him in a state of disadvantage. Hunger, thirst, fatigue and other necessities he would need to care for, more weaknesses to put him down. He should start thinking more on taking care of himself he wants to survive.

As much as Carlisle wanted to stay in the cave for the night, it wasn't a good idea. The cave was filled with tufts of fur and animal feces, which meant that it already has an inhabitant and a brawl with a vicious animal for the sake of just a shelter, would have been foolish. Walking would have been better but his body protests. Stamina was a problem. He needed food. Fast. He didn't remember the last time he hunted or ate. The lack of nourishment caused Carlisle's mind to haze and his reasoning to falter. Carlisle was a doctor and he knew the effects of unattended stomach to a person.

Suddenly, a bright color caught the corner of his eye. On his right, was a blue bush cover with flashy plump yellow berries; they were the size of ping-pong balls. They beckoned to him. It was a plant Carlisle never seen in his life.

"_That strange…"_ Carlisle thought as he gingerly picked a berry with his handkerchief. He holds it near his nose and takes a long sniff.

"_Lemons and… mangoes?"_ He thinks. Reasoning would have told him to contemplate about their possible effect but his growling stomach drowns any doubt.

"_Eat it"_ A little voice in his head told him so. Not long, his hands were guiding the berry to his mouth before a rustling sound was heard in a nearby tree then…

A gunshot was heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive Criticism is Always appreciated. Sorry if Carlisle is to cautious but he's on a strange place so... it's needed. Thanks.<br>**


	4. A Gun's Bullet

**Read And Review. Don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"<em>A gunshot was heard."<em>

Carlisle watched in slow motion as the bullet penetrated the skin of the berry before exploding its juices out. It took a few seconds before his brain processed and came up with the most obvious reaction._ Hide._

He immediately dropped down low to the ground and crawled his way to the nearest rock he could hide behind. Adrenaline was pumping furiously into his veins; his heart pounding with every beat, hoping his attacker would not kill dead on the spot. As he reached shelter, he grabbed a long stick and held it tightly in his hand, facing the direction in which the bullet originated from. His body was tensed and ready for an attack. He wouldn't go down without a fight, be it by fist or weapon.

_I have my family waiting for me; I can't die here._

It was quiet; the only sound heard were Carlisle's deep breathing. But it didn't take long; he heard another rustling and saw a fast-moving figure in the bushes somewhere. He turned his head in every direction, trying to figure out where it was. Silence again. Carlisle slowly peeked out from his rock, craning his neck to get a view.

"_You do know that sundrops can cause paralysis for 24 hours if eaten before its fully matured?" _A voice suddenly spoke from behind causing Carlisle fall to the floor and hurriedly scrambled back to his feet.

The source of the voice was a man, sitting cross-legged on the ground a few meters from Carlisle, looking at him with curious sky blue eyes. The man was in his early twenties; he was donning a mint green tailcoat and purple top hat with sale stickers and a teacup handle. "_Maybe I'm hallucinating, since when did tailcoats go back into fashion?", _Carlisle thought. So deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the man had started talking.

"…_last time I ate it raw, I couldn't even move my fingers to scratch my nose. Two word, **PURE** Torture." _the man continued talking, rocking back and forth in his place.

"_What?" _Carlisle asked confusedly._ What was he talking about? _

"_**I know right?**__ And then a squirrel suddenly dropped on my face and started digging my teeth out …"_

"_Wait, wait, wait! What the hell are you talking about? And who are you?" _Carlisle cut him off desperately, trying to find sense in his food-deprived mind_. "Were you the person who tried to shot the bullet earlier?"_

He made a "tch" sound, shaking his head._ "It's rude to cut people off, you know?" _

__"Well…__**Anyways**__, I also don't want to be rude so let me introduce myself."__

He got up to brush the dirt from his tail coat and began walking up nearer to Carlisle until they were an arm's length away before he held out his hand and smiled.

"_My name is Cain Dupre and yes, that was my bullet."_

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive Criticism and Reviews are much appreciated.<em><br>_**


	5. Meeting A Hatter

**Read and Review. I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"<em>If you were trying to stop me from eating the berry, couldn't you have just yelled?"<em>

"_Well…Yeah. Maybe. But it wouldn't be half as fun." _Cain shrugged, popping a berry in his mouth.

Carlisle eyed him carefully, still not very sure about trusting him._ "Just don't let it happen again, ok?"_

"_Yeah sure. So…your name's Carlisle Cullen? Can I call you Carly?"_

"_No."_Cain snickered.

Cain and Carlisle were sitting on the ground as they ate the colorful berries Cain had brought. Actually it was more like what _"Cain had pulled out from his hat"_ but Carlisle was too starving to complain because _–damn it- _they were good. Each one held a different flavor and shape, sometimes it was recognizable like blueberries and cherries but sometimes it wasn't. It also had different taste, ranging from sweet to sour, even an occasional bitter. It was like the …what do you call it? _Pokémon berries_? In that game Emmett used to ramble on about.

After they finished, Carlisle started talking about his current predicament, explaining his unknown trip here and his loss of memories.

"_So you're telling me you just __**"magically"**__ appeared here?"_ Cain asked, using his fingers to emphasize the word.

"_Yes and I don't know how I did. All I know is that I woke up and here I am in… in..."_

"_Wonderland."_ Cain supplied.

Carlisle looked at Cain in surprise._ "What? Wonderland? You mean as in __**the**__ Lewis Carroll's Wonderland?"_

"_Lewis what?" _he ask in confusion, not understanding what the man was talking about.

"_You know the author of the book __**Alice in Wonderland**__? Haven't you heard of it? "_

"_I don't know what the hare's ear you're talking about, but never in my whole life have I heard that name but yes, this is __**the**__ Wonderland. " _Cain said and continued before Carlisle had time to reply _"But first, I have to clarify this. You just appeared here? That can't be."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because nobody simply __**finds **__Wonderland without a purpose. It doesn't come coincidentally. You were looking for it and it answered your request."_

Carlisle looked at him dumbfounded. What does that mean? That Carlisle was looking for Wonderland? How? For what? He couldn't think of any reason why he would want to go here. Sure, he read about it in the book and was immediately engrossed at the imaginative and magical story. He even imagined going there in his mind sometimes but to go so far as looking for it; he never even considered it. And this game, what was it about? What was _it _exactly to begin with?

Cain, as if reading Carlisle's mind, explained further_. "Well, since be the looks at your unadorable poutings of denial; I guess you're arrival here has something to do with your memory loss. I heard that there are accounts on foreign people not from here, who have came here in the past but I can't remember. I think we have to ask Hare about that cuz he's more of nerd than me. Second, the game is… well; I don't know actually how to explain but to be short. The game is composed of ordinary people given the special roles who follow these roles until the game is fulfilled." _

"_I don't quite get it."_

"_Neither do I. We'll have to ask the Nerdy Hare."_

"_So… do you have a role?"_ Carlisle asked curiously and with this, Cain smiled wicked.

"_I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. Isn't it obvious? I'm the Hatter!"_ He said enthusiastically, posing in a ridiculous manner, head bent backwards and arms raised high as this proved his point.

Carlisle raised his brow and frown. _"Mad Hatter?" _

He chuckled. _"No, not as mad as him but I do try to do him justice."_ He suddenly removed his glove from his right hand and revealed a green tattoo in shape of a top hat just like the one he was wearing with intricate designs of lines and curves on the side_."Mark of the Hatter."_ He said as Carlisle observed it.

"_What's your role?"_ Cain asked in return.

"I don't have one."

Cain scoffed. "As if, you have a face. You gotta have role."

"_Well, just because I have a face doesn't mean I intend of join this game, you speak of. I just-"_Carlisle was cut off when a sudden sound of church bells were heard.

"_Cheshire's Whiskers!"_ Cain cursed (or at least Carlisle figured with the tone of voice he used) _"I'm late for a meeting!"_

He hurriedly got up and dusted himself off, Carlisle did the same. _"Where are you going?"_ he said.

"_To somewhere. Can't tell. Top Secret. Queen will have my head rolling if I do." _Panicking, Cain picked up his hat and urged Carlisle to follow.

"_Unless you want to stay here, I suggest you follow me."_

"_Do we follow a path or road?"_ Carlisle asked as they started running.

"_No, I just know."_ He stated simply.

"_How? Vegetation is dense" _

"_To go to a specific place, you need to know how to get there."_

"_Do you?"  
><em>

"_No, but good luck works fine too. Now shush up Carly! You're messin'up my insanity!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive Criticism and Reviews are appreciated. No matter how small a comment, it bring great joy to me knowing others take their time to read it. Thank you.<em><br>_**


End file.
